


Sherlollipops - Slip of the Tongue

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: alphielj said: One of them blurts out something very unusual during climax that needs an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Slip of the Tongue

Sherlock leaned on his elbows, peering down at Molly, who had flushed a bright red and clamped her mouth shut, absolutely mortified by what she’d just said. He smirked, raised an eyebrow and drawled, “I am absolutely dying to hear the reason behind that little verbal faux pas, Molly. Please. Tell me why, exactly, you gasped out my dear brother’s name as you climaxed?”

It took a great deal more coaxing on his part, but eventually Molly reluctantly explained that yes, during her and Sherlock’s very first sexual encounter, his elder brother had been on her mind. “But what I was thinking was how wrong he was,” she mumbled. “About you, I mean. And sentiment and caring. I’m sorry, I know it was awful timing…”

Sherlock took her into his arms and kissed her, quite lovingly and very, very thoroughly, leaving her gasping for breath — and then gasping for mercy as he made his way down her body until his mouth landed between her legs. 

He rather enjoyed sending a text to his brother later that day that read: _You’ll be pleased to know, brother dear, that Molly thinks about you when she and I are having sex. It’s possible we’ll name our first child after you. Love and kisses, Sherlock._

Mycroft didn’t speak to him for a solid month after that. Sherlock - and Molly - were too busy to notice.


End file.
